


Long Days and Sleepless Nights

by PastelNovember



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelNovember/pseuds/PastelNovember
Summary: This is basically during the workroom and what happens after the cameras are off. :) Aquaria cracker :p





	Long Days and Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Let me know if you want to turn this into a fluff, or maybe even a smut! I'm cool with writing whatever. But right now for this chapter I'm going to keep it ummm. Like this. XD also let me know if you even want a second chapter. :3

"It's over. I'm here. This is happening, oh gosh."  
Miz Cracker thought to herself as she began to get out of drag, along with the other queens who seemed to be quietly getting out of drag, aside from the few that started a conversation about challenges or songs to learn.  
She didn't really want to have a conversation with anyone else at the moment. Right now she wanted to simply remove her makeup, and think about the goddess that walked into the work room just hours before.  
That Goddess was Aquaria.  
It's been quite awhile since the two talked. Maybe because Aquaria stopped returning her calls, and text. Or maybe it was because of that stupid yellow dress.  
Whatever the reason, Cracker absolutely hated the fact that they weren't on speaking terms. She wanted to pull Aquaria aside to fix it, and has tried numerous times. But, with all of the girls calling them twins already she decided it would be best to leave this alone for now.

Miz Cracker sighed softly before shaking her head in attempt to remove those thoughts from her head. While they were true to her, she'd rather not relive them right now. Especially since being in the same room with her seemed awkward enough on it's own. 

But, like most things in life, it would end soon enough at some point. And when Aquaria was ready to end things she would be right there waiting for her.

Miz Cracker was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when a producer manager person came into the work room to get the girls and escort them to the van that would be driving them home.  
With a soft smile cracker wiped off the last bit of her makeup and followed the other girls out, not before glancing over her shoulder one last time at the work room.  
As she did this she noticed one queen in the corner almost, still removing her makeup slowly.  
"5 minutes Aquaria." She heard the producer shout from next to her before walking away back towards the rest of the girls. 

"Hm.." Max mumbled biting his lip softly as he decided if he should go up to the younger boy and question him on the lingering topic in his mind, or simply ignore it and wait for Gio to approach him on it.  
Leting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, Max glanced at the other queens then back to Gio before slowly allowing his legs to move forward towards him.

"H-Hey...Gio..." Max said softly once he reached the other boy, standing behind him a bit so it wouldn't be too awkward.  
"Hey Max..." Giovanni said softly slightly above a whisper as he continued taking off his makeup, glancing to the left at Max through the corner of his eye every now and then.  
"Um.." Max said looking down towards his feet, oh how he related to the other boy in this situation. Not knowing how to form a sentence seemed rough. Especially now.  
"I.. Why did you stop talking to me..." Max said quietly looking up to meet the other boys eyes. 

Giovanni froze. The tension in the room was thick, do thick you almost couldn't breathe from the sheer thought of something going wrong.  
"I don't know.." he answered honestly turning around to meet the others soft gaze. 

Everything in the room seemed to be spinning as the two started at each other lost in the others eyes. It was quiet, and before any of them knew it they were coming closer to each other. Not thinking, but not caring about what could possibly happen next.

"Let's go ladies." The producer shouted loudly from the front of the room making both of the two males visibly jump in fright away from each other. 

Giovanni blushed looking down before setting down the makeup wipe he was using and started walking to the door as if nothing even happened.  
Glancing over his shoulder he gave Max a wink.  
"Meet me in my room if you can get there then we'll talk."  
He said swaying his hips slightly as he walked out leaving Miz Cracker to stand there in shock before slowly following behind.

"What the hell was that..?" He asked himself still in a daze as he walked out of the workroom for the final time today.


End file.
